


I'm different (will you still love me?)

by ThirteenYearoldWriter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, Grounder Clarke Griffin, Multi, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Post-Mount Weather, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenYearoldWriter/pseuds/ThirteenYearoldWriter
Summary: Skylar is a result of an experiment from way before the bombings, she was Experiment SR8987 made in Germany in 2045 her DNA is modified as a 2% Wolf and has super strength and the reason she's alive is because her 'mother' made sure to make her basically indestructible. Skylar meets Clarke and Lexa after the mountain has fallen and all fell in love immediately. Basically 6 years later Lexa, Clarke, and Skylar have to ally with the skaikru for the harsh winters, Abby is still furious of Lexa's betrayal. Oh and did i mention that Skylar has 6 wolves as pets? no? sorry must have left that part out.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa/Original Female Character(s), Clarke Griffin/Original Female Character(s), Lexa (The 100) / Original Female Character(s), Lincoln/Octavia Blake
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. The Wolves Return

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lone wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405474) by [Blackdragon1998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackdragon1998/pseuds/Blackdragon1998). 



The cold air whips past my head as I’m running through trees trying to get my way back to my houmons, I hear my wolves running besides me keeping the same pace I am. I just love the way the wind feels on my face, I love the adrenaline it takes to run. My lungs are barely taking in any air as I zig-zag through the trees following the smell of polis, 

I emerge through the trees and to the entrance of Polis, the guards immediately spot me and open the gate. I slow down my pace to walk, the wolves at my side doing the same. I barely notice the amazed and awed expressions on peoples faces, till now the myth of the Wovelus (Wolf Warrior) is now confirmed to be real. 

I walk past the guards who nod in my direction out of respect. I run up the 78 flights of stairs in record time and walk up to the throne room moving past the guards and opening the door to see Clarke and Lexa in a meeting (not the most shocking thing) with some of the generals.

I lean against the wall of the throne room admiring both Heda and Wanheda in their element, the wolves at my feet follow suit and sit at attention by my feet, the first person that spots me is Titus the fleimkepa, he leans to whisper something in Heda’s ear. Heda turns to look at me and gives me her signature smile with her eyes. Wanheda looks up from where she was and spots me and gives me a small smile while then returning to the important argument. 

Once the meeting is over Clarke smiles ear to ear and runs over to me and flings herself on me wrapping me in a koala grip, when she does this it always melts my heart,I chuckle and wrap my arms around her securely. Lexa comes up behind me and kisses my shoulder resting her head on my back one hand petting Aztec (Lexa won’t admit it but she has a soft spot for the big shaggy wolf) 

“Your back,” Clarke whispers into the crook of my neck, “I am, I am glad to be back with both of my Houmons”(Wives) I said peeling Clarke from her tight koala grip, Lexa chuckles at my struggle, “ _ Ruhe Leska”  _ (Be Quiet Lexa) I say to Lexa but she's still has this shit eating grin on her face. It’s weird considering the big bad commander is so soft around me and Clarke but cold and distant to anyone else. 

I finally get Clarke to let go of me, “I heard that we are going back to Skaikru?” I ask, Clarke looks at me hopefully before saying, “You coming with?” I nod in response, she takes my face in her hands and kisses me and when she pulls away she says, “you stink,” Lexa chuckles again and I frown playfully pretending to be upset at the comment before replying, “I was in the forest for 3 months what do you expect?” 

Lexa shakes her head, “No,  _ Hodnes  _ Clarke is saying you need a bath.” Lexa states, I crinkle my nose in disagreement and take a glance at my wolves who don’t look too pleased at the idea either. I turn around and start to run for the door before Clarke’s soft powerful voice echoes throughout the room, “It’s either you take a bath or you don't get to sleep in the bed with me and Lexa,” I think for a moment, I really hate baths because of the soaps after smell it funks up my hypersensitive smelling abilities. 

Lexa takes a step forward, “I asked some people in polis to make a soap without the after smell,” I dip my head in agreement knowing I’m outnumbered on this. 


	2. safe in their arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy times

After the torture of a bath all three of us settled into bed with me in the middle, Lexa on my right, and Clarke on my left. I let out a contented sigh and smile to myself when Clarke snuggles into the crook of my neck of what seems to be her favorite place. I lock my hands with both of them for comfort and close my eyes and fall into dreamless sleep. 

____ 

“Come on Skylar you have to get up,” Lexa has been trying to get me up for awhile now, I honestly have no idea where my wanheda is but she's somewhere, there's only so much you can pick up on when half asleep. 

“ _ Geh weg,” (go away)  _ I mumble in my native tongue, I try to push Lexa away with my arm but it only catches air. 

“Alright I didn’t think it had to come to this but,” Lexa sighs, she leans over me and peppers kisses along my jawline and collarbone and then finally meeting my lips, effectively fully waking me up. I respond to the kiss with as much love and adoration I can muster. She pulls back and I wine at the loss of her lips, she chuckles. 

“Get up hodnes, we have to get to the Skaikru,” Lexa says as she pulls me up by my hands. I nod and move to put on my basic amour and then I’m stunned by an all familiar smell, next thing I know little feet are padding my way and my daughter jumps into my arms and my heart literally melts.

“Hey little one,” I say as I put Madi on my back and walk into our room,

“Hey look who i found,” I said as I entered the room. Lexa and Clarke both break into wide smiles, I put down Madi so she can go run to her mama and Nomon (mother) I watch as the loves of my life interact with our adopted daughter and smile to myself. 


	3. traveling to unknown places

All three of us are starting our journey to the skaikru, we are all on edge not knowing what to expect. I try to comfort Clarke by squeezing her hand and rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand from where I'm sitting behind her on our horse.

I myself don’t know what to expect even though I have encountered many of the mysterious sky people during my journeys alone in the forest. Though I suppose that me creeping in the dark behind them doesn’t really count as getting to know them. 

I snuggle my head into the crook of Clarke’s neck and sigh much to Lexa’s amusement and Clarke’s dismay, Clarke keeps shifting on the horse “stop moving i’m trying to sleep,” Lexa lets out a snort and I can just imagine that Clarke is scowling at me. I smile into her shoulder.

“Hodnes you are not supposed to be sleeping while leading a horse,” Clarke states. My 6 wolves, Aztec a grey wolf, Asher a black wolf, and Dixon a white wolf. All on my left side, Hunter a blueish grey wolf, Scout a white and black wolf, Shadow an all black wolf with a white stripe on his right eyes, on my right side. 

“ _ Ich kann tun, was ich will” ( i can do as i please)  _ I say in my native tongue, Lexa shakes her head amused and Clarke just lets out a tired sigh. I frown at her concerned, Lexa most have noticed too and was also looking at Clarke with concern in her emerald eyes. 

A few treacherous hours later, arkadia finally came into view. When I saw what arkadia looks like I couldn't help but compare it to the place I was confined to when being experimented on. Clarke put up her hood and I moved on the horse so I was in front of Clarke to protect her from harm. 

When we appeared a few feet away from the gate, someone shouted “Grounders!” and then what appeared to be the chancellor barks out an order and then the gate was opened with us right in front of it. A group of 3 people walk out demanding to know why the Commander is here. 

I step down from the horse and help Clarke down also, I hear the boy with shaggy hair yelling profanities at the Commander, I know Lexa can handle herself but it was just instinct on how I jogged over to where the commander was standing and stood a little bit in front of her as a sign that i’m uncomfortable with the boy yelling at her. The guards were getting restless too. 

“Bellamy Blake I suggest you stop screaming at me before my general rips your head off.” Heda states calmly, the boy named Bellamy only stops when another man.. He looks older and puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“What are you doing here commander? We already told you we don’t need your help.” The chancellor said with her arms crossed. Clarke finally steps up replying to the chancellor comment, “You will need the commander's help,” I took pride in how powerful Clarke was. 

**“Clarke? It's been 6 years everyone thought you were dead.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if i dont update often i got alot of shit i do like with lacrosse and school its just shitty yk?


End file.
